Le Jeu du plus fort
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Après 10 ans d'absence, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha. Mais à quel point les choses ont-elles changées ? En tout cas sûrement beaucoup… Et Naruto va vite s'en rendre compte. UA , OOC
1. Un retour inattendu

Le Jeu du plus fort :

-Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils viennent du Manga Naruto, et sont à son auteur.

-Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (+ autres couples hétéros, yaoi que vous découvrirez ) !)

-Raiting : M (possibilités de Lemons)

-Genres : Friendship, Comedy

-Résumé : Après 10 ans d'absence, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha. Mais à quel point les choses ont-elles changées ? En tout cas sûrement beaucoup… Et Naruto va vite s'en rendre compte. UA , OOC

-Notes de l'auteur : Wouah, ma première vraie fiction *.* ! Ca fait bizarre x) … Moi qui d'habitude ne concentre que sur les O.S (et tristes en plus !), je ne me suis presque jamais essayée aux fictions à chapitres, ce qui fait qu'elle risque d'être imparfaite au début =S … J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même =D !

Petite précision, j'arrive en ce moment en période d'examens (comme pleins d'autre lycéens, je passe mes premières épreuves du BAC dans deux semaines), ce qui fait que je ne posterais probablement pas durant ce laps de temps =S … Gomen ! Mais pour patienter, voila le premier chapitre ^^ ! Je posterais surement le chapitre 2 lundi ou mardi prochain pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais après, ce sera RE-VI-SIONS =.=''' ... Donc rien avant, bein... Je dirais le 26 Juin =S ... Courage, ce ne sera pas si long que ca x) !

En attendant, bonne lecture =D !

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour inattendu !**

_{Aéroport de Konoha}_

_-Votre attention Mesdames et Messieurs. L'avion à destination de Shingaï décolle dans 10 minutes. Les derniers passagers sont priés de se présenter à la caisse d'embarquement. Je répète, les …. _

-Hey, papa, quand est-ce qu'il vient le bus ?

-Faut attendre encore un peu.

-Pff …

Devant le grand aéroport de la ville, un adolescent s'agitait, attirant l'attention des passagers sur lui, sans qu'il y fasse particulièrement attention. Derrière lui le suivait ses parents, beaucoup plus calmes que lui, mais qui ne semblaient pas gênés le moins du monde par le trop plein d'enthousiasme de leur fils.

Le jeune blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, et huma l'air. Enfin, il était de retour … Dire qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir cet endroit !...

-Naruto, ca y est, le bus est arrivé !

-J'arrive !

Le jeune homme se retourna, tout sourire. Depuis qu'il était partit de Konoha, 10 ans auparavant, il avait conservé pleins de souvenirs de sa ville natale … Sa maison, ses amis … Et enfin, maintenant qu'il était rentré du Cap Vert, ou ses parents avaient officiés plusieurs années en tant que médecins, il allait pouvoir retrouver toute sa vie d'avant, et revoir tout le monde !

Il se précipita vers ses valises, qu'il attrapa toutes tant bien que mal, avant de s'avancer vers le bus qui attendait devant le grand aéroport.

Il ouvrit d'un geste maladroit la soute à bagage sous le véhicule, et y jeta ses sacs avant de prendre ceux de sa mère, qui les lui passa en souriant, tandis que son père discutait avec le chauffeur.

-Maman, est-ce que tu sais si on sera arrivé à Konoha avant 16h ?

-Normalement oui. Répondit cette dernière, en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux. On y sera vers 15h45 environs. Pourquoi ?

-Bah … Pour rien.

-Bon.

Elle haussa les épaules, et retourna près de son mari. Naruto leva le nez et regarda le ciel. Rien ne semblait avoir changé … Pourtant, il savait bien que tout était diffèrent … 10 ans !... Ils devaient tous avoir beaucoup changés … Lui aussi d'ailleurs !

En effet, Naruto avait bien grandit. Le garçon assez fluet et le plus petit de sa classe avait atteint le mètre quatre-vingt, ce dont il était somme toute assez fier. Également assez musclé, son séjour au Cap Vert lui avait laissé la peau tannée, les cheveux encore plus blonds qu'avant, le tout avec ses superbes yeux bleus hérités de son père.

Il grimpa dans le bus d'un pas rapide, et s'asseye sur un siège près de la fenêtre, au milieu du véhicule. Ses parents ne tardèrent pas à monter, s'installant juste derrière leurs fils.

Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps, sauf pour Naruto, qui malgré son iPod scotché sur ses oreilles, eu l'impression d'avoir roulé pendant au moins deux heures. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers immeubles de la ville de Konoha commencèrent à pointer au loin que le jeune homme se redressa, un immense sourire se dessinant sur le visage. Ca y est ! Il avait tellement attendu ca ! Ses parents à l'arrière ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de leurs fils, qui semblait si heureux à l'idée de revenir …

-Tu sais Naruto … Commença Minato. Cela fait 10 ans que l'on est partit … Tes amis de l'époque risquent de ne peut-être pas se rappeler de toi … Tu avais 6 ans quand on est parti !

-Papa … T'en fais pas ! Répondit Naruto en se tournant vers ses parents. Je suis sûr que je vais réussir à les revoir … Il y en aura qui se rappelleront de moi. Et peut-être même que Sasuke se rappellera de moi, lui aussi !

-Mon chéri. Le coupa sa mère. Tu sais, je comprends que Sasuke était ton meilleur ami à l'époque, mais cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu … Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient même pas de toi. Surtout que l'on était partit … Précipitamment.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Ca oui, il s'en souvenait … Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis, le jour où il était partit. Et avant, il ne leurs avait pas dit qu'il partait ! Auparavant, cela ne lui avait pas semblé très important, mais maintenant, il réalisait que cela avait dût leurs sembler dur, et surtout impolis ! Mais bon, il pouvait se rattraper non ?

Finalement, le bus pénétra dans la ville, traversant le centre pour rejoindre la gare des bus, où le trajet du car s'arrêtait.

Enfin, le bus arrivé à destination, les passagers descendirent, avec parmi eux Naruto, Minato et Kushina qui s'empressèrent de récupérer leurs bagages.

-Chéri, tu as bien appelé le taxi pour qu'il nous prennent ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Kushina à son mari, tout en tirant à elle une grosse valise à roulettes.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Naruto lui, un peu à l'écart, sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et chercha le numéro de Deidara, son cousin qui vivait à Konoha. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela allait faire 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Le voyage jusqu'au Cap Vert était assez long, ils avaient donc eu peu de contact. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de son cousin était le gamin assez rebelle, blond, comme lui, après lequel ses parents étaient obligés de courir pour éviter qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. D'ailleurs, il ne disait jamais non lorsque Deidara l'entrainait pour aller faire les 400 coups… Mais depuis, il devait avoir cessé les blagues idiotes comme attacher le chat du voisin à une caisse, ou encore planquer le journal de la mamie qui habitait à l'autre bout de la rue.

_-Biip biip biip … Allô ?_

-Allô, Deidara ?

_-Ca dépend qui le demande…_

-C'est moi, gros malin… Naruto.

À l'entente de son prénom, Naruto cru tout d'abord que Deidara allait s'étouffer à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui le fit sourire. Rapidement, son cousin se reprit, et poursuivit d'une voix soudaine beaucoup plus intéressée :

_-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai!... Naruto, c'est vraiment toi ?_

-Je crois bien, oui… Rigola le blond. Ca t'étonne tant que ca ?

_-J'te rappelle que ca va faire 5 ans qu'on s'est pas vu, et environs 1 an qu'on ne s'est pas téléphoné… Alors oui, je suis assez surpris… Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? _

- Hum, tu ne vas pas me croire mon vieux… Soupira Naruto. Je rentre au bercail…

_-Attend… Quoi ?_

-Je te dis que rentre à Konoha Dei'!... Mes parents et moi, on a quitte le Cap Vert.

Un long moment de blanc suivit, et Naruto haussa les sourcils. Il lui faisait quoi là ?...

-Deidara… T'es toujours là ?

_-Euh…Ouais …Je crois …Attend, c'est sérieux là ?_

-On ne peut plus sérieux, cousin … On est à la gare des bus là.

_-Hein ? Parce que t'es déjà arrivé ?_

-Oui … En fait, on voulait vous faire la surprise… Mais bon c'est pas grave, je te spoile avant tout le monde !

_-Putain ! Bon sang, c'est… _Bégaya le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

-Euh, ca a l'air de vachement te faire plaisir… Railla le jeune homme.

_-Non non, c'est pas ca, c'est que… Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, c'est tout… _

-Je comprends… On a prit la décision assez précipitamment tu sais, moi non plus j'y croyais pas vraiment au début.

_-Je vois… Et donc vous êtes au centre des bus là ? Vous avec besoin que je vienne vous chercher ?_

-Quoi, tu peux conduire ?

_-Aha, très drôle … J'ai 19ans tu sais. Et j'ai une bagnole. Alors, tu veux que je vienne ? _

-Euh, je sais pas … Répondit Naruto en se tournant vers ses parents. Normalement, on a appelé un taxi mais … Il a pas l'air de venir. Attends deux secondes, quittes pas.

Naruto éloigna le combiné de son oreille, et cria à ses parents un peu plus loin :

-Papa ! Maman ! J'ai Deidara au téléphone ! Il propose de venir nous chercher ! Je lui dis oui ?

Son père se tourna vers lui, et commença en se grattant la tête, visiblement hésitant :

-Naruto, on a appelé un taxi tu sais…

-Oui mais ton taxi, il a pas l'air pressé de venir, mon chéri … Ajouta sa mère un peu plus loin , les bras croisés sur la poitrine, faisant comprendre qu'elle en avait ''un peu'' marre d'attendre .

-Écoutes, on peut bien attendre encore 5 minutes ! Répliqua son mari. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas déranger Deidara !

-Mais papa, on va pas le déranger puisque c'est lui qui le propose. L'interrompit Naruto. Alors ?

Minato réfléchit quelques instants, et répondit en soupirant.

-Très bien … Tu peux dire à Deidara de venir … Mais précise-lui bien qu'on est chargés !

-Ok ! Merci papa !

Naruto recolla le portable à son oreille, et interpella Deidara :

-Hey Dei' ! T'es toujours là ?

_-Oui._

-Bon, mes parents sont d'accord pour que tu viennes nous chercher si ca te gêne pas. Mais papa m'a dit de t'avertir qu'on est assez chargés …

_-C'est pas un problème, je vais prendre le 4X4 à mon père dans ce cas. Je serais là dans moins de 10 minutes, ok ?_

-Pas de problème.

_-Bon … A tout de suite !_

-C'est ca. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha rapidement, et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, en inspirant profondément. Cela lui faisait drôle de se dire qu'il allait revoir Deidara. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait dût drôlement changer…

XXX

Une dizaine de minutes d'attente plus tard (et toujours pas de taxi), Naruto aperçu un grand 4X4 noir arriver au croisement, et virer dans leurs direction.

-Tiens, je crois que notre comité d'accueil est arrivé ! Lança Kushina, en mettant une de ses mains en visière devant ses yeux en direction du véhicule imposant.

-Ouais, il semblerait… Termina Naruto, d'une voix un peu stressée.

-Eh, Naruto, relax, ce n'est que ton cousin ! Le charia son père d'une voix moqueuse. Si tu réagis déjà comme ca, comment ca va être pour le reste !

-M'en parle pas … Marmonna son fils pour toute réponse, en se dirigeant vers ses valises pour les rapprocher de l'emplacement où la voiture venait de se garer. En effet, son père avait raison. Pourquoi stressait-il autant, alors que Deidara était un membre de sa famille ?

Il s'avança en direction du véhicule, observant avec une petite boule dans la gorge la portière du conducteur s'ouvrir.

-Hey, Naruto ! Ca fait un bail ! Dis-donc, t'as bien grandis !

Ledit Naruto se figea dans son mouvement en observant son cousin sortir du 4X4. Bon sang … C'était vraiment Deidara ?

Ce dernier avait visiblement laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient dans le dos. Il portait un jean slim noir, et un tee-shirt tout aussi slim et noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de hard-rock, des Dock Marten's rouges aux bords de semelles cloutées, et des bracelets en métal ou en argent aux poignets, avec une chaîne déco têtes de mort autours du cou, et de l'eye-liner noir lui entourant les yeux, lui donnant un air parfaitement Gothique/Androgyne, et pour magnifier le tout, un piercing à la lèvre inférieure.

-Ca alors, Dei' … Balbutia Naruto. Depuis quand tu t'es changé en fille ?...

-Aha, très drôle crétin … Railla le jeune homme qui, arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto, en profita pour lui faire une légère tape sur la tête pour sa remarque.

-Mais sérieux … Continua Naruto en dévisageant son cousin. J'te reconnais plus t'es … Wouah !

-Je vais prendre ca comme un compliment alors ! Rigola Deidara.

-Eh bah ca alors Deidara ! Tu as bien grandis !

Deidara se tourna dans la direction de Kushina, qui venait de parler, avec un magnifique sourire.

-Merci Kushina, tu es toujours aussi radieuse ! La complimenta le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir …

-Moi aussi Deidara. Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Bonjours Deidara. Cela faisait longtemps !

-Bonjours Minato.

Deidara serra fortement la main de son oncle, avant de désigner leurs bagages du doigt.

-Tout ca est à vous ?

-Eh bien oui … Lui répondit Naruto. Je t'avais dit qu'on était chargé … Et encore, le reste sera livré en milieu de semaine !

-Eh bah j'ai bien fait de prendre le 4X4 de papa … Marmonna Deidara. Bien, je vais vous aider à mettre tout ca dans le coffre ! Venez.

Une fois tout les bagages chargés dans le coffre et à l'arrière du véhicule, Deidara reprit la place du conducteur, avec son oncle à côté de lui, Naruto et Kushina à l'arrière.

-Alors ?... Commença Deidara tout en faisant tourner la clé pour allumer le contact. Je vous dépose où ?

-Tu vois où est la rue Fukutsuko ? Demanda Kushina en se penchant vers Deidara.

-Oui, bien sûr. Lui répondit-il. C'est la rue juste à côté de celle où vous habitiez il y a 10 ans.

-Eh bien, c'est là que l'on va habiter maintenant. Termina Minato. La maison que l'on a achetée se trouve dans cette rue là.

-Ok, je vous y conduis.

Deidara actionna le frein à main, et fit une marche arrière, avant de rejoindre la file des voitures quittant le parking.

Le début du trajet se fit assez silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se décide à parler :

-Dit-moi Dei' …

-Oui ?

-Tu les vois encore ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bein tu sais … Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Kiba … Sasuke … Enfin, tu vois de qui je parle …

Deidara ne répondit pas tout de suite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se décida finalement à dire :

-Oui …Je les vois toujours … Plus autant qu'avant, mais ca m'arrive très régulièrement de les voir …

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina, et il poursuivit d'une voix plus assurée :

-Sérieux ? Va-y, dit ! Comment ils vont ?

-Bah, pour autant que je sache, ça va … Mais tu sais …

-Et Sasuke ? Poursuivit Naruto, coupant son cousin. Tu l'as revu ?

-Naruto … Le coupa sa mère d'une voix lasse. Qu'est-ce-qu'on t'a dit ?...

-Mais quoi ? Protesta le blond. J'ai pas le droit de demander ?

-Écoute Naruto …. Le reprit Deidara, en jetant un regard à son oncle et sa belle-tante. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne cherche pas à revoir Sasuke … Crois-moi ca vaut mieux pour toi, et pour lui …

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui disait-il ca ?... Il jeta un regard à son cousin, qui avait reporté toute son attention sur la route, se fermant à toute discussion. Il se contenta juste de rajouter un ''on en reparlera plus tard Naruto.''. Refrogné, le jeune blond croisa ses bras sur son torse, et s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air rembrunit. C'était quoi ca exactement ?

A bout de quelques rues et croisements, Deidara gara la voiture devant une maison, entourée d'un grand jardin derrière un portail en bois. Minato quitta le véhicule, et sortit de sa poche la clé de la boîte aux lettres, d'où il sortit le jeu de clé de la maison, avec laquelle il ouvrit le portail pour la voiture.

-Vous voila arrives ! Déclara fièrement Deidara en éteignant le véhicule.

-Merci de nous avoir déposés.

-De rien Kushina. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, j'allais pas manquer cette occasion de vous voir.

Tout le monde quitta le véhicule, les regards balayant l'extérieur de la maison. C'était une maison moderne, assez banale, et de couleur claire. Mais malgré son apparence banale, Naruto sentit un sourire éclairer son visage. Il était chez lui. A Konoha.

Minato invita sa famille à rentrer à l'intérieur, proposant de sortir les valises un peu plus tard. Cependant, Naruto ouvrit discrètement le coffre pour sortir ses sacs à lui, préférant les déposer tout de suite dans sa nouvelle chambre pour être tranquille.

La maison était assez grande. au rez-de-chaussée , il y avait une spacieuse cuisine , avec en face un salon , dont la baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse extérieure dans le jardin , une salle à manger lumineuse , un long couloir donnant au fond sur des toilettes , et à droite vers des escaliers menant à l'étage , où se trouvait 4 chambres , un bureau (pour Minato) , et trois salles d'eau , avec encore un petit escalier menant à un vaste grenier , où se trouvait une porte menant à un immense balcon sur le toit , avec une vue magnifique .

Naruto ne perdit pas une minute, et valises en mains, monta à l'étage avant de jeter ses affaires dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de ses parents, a savoir, la dernière porte a droite.

Il inspecta la pièce. Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur un mini balcon, sur le mur à sa gauche, une penderie, et au fond sur le mur de droite, une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain. La pièce n'était pas meublée, excepté un lit, une table de chevet, et un bureau tout simple avec une chaise. Le papier peint était beige clair, simple, mais qui a la fois permettait de décorer a son gout, et d'avoir une ambiance assez chaleureuse. Seul le mur ou se trouvait le balcon était d'une couleur orangée.

Il lâcha ses sacs, et s'écroula sur le lit en soupirant. Que c'était bon d'être de retour !...

Il roula sur le côté, et s'étendit de tout son long, soupirant de bien-être. Le lit était agréable, et du King-Size, s'il-vous-plait ! Le rêve ! Rien à voir avec leur appartement dans Praia …

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue dans la voiture avec son cousin, et du malaise que Deidara avait semble ressentir à l'idée de parler de ses anciens amis à Naruto. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de ne pas chercher à revoir Sasuke ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si mal à l'aise en parlant de ses anciens amis ?

Il sursauta lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il se redressa sur son lit, et cria :

-C'est bon, c'est ouvert !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer dans l'entrebâillure son cousin. Naruto soupira et s'affala sur le lit.

-Je te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non … Souffla son cousin. Que veux-tu ?

-On a fini de sortir tout les bagages, donc je vais rentrer. Alors je passe te dire au revoir.

-Ah ok …

Un moment de blanc suivit. Finalement, Naruto s'assit en tailleur, et fixa son cousin d'un air sérieux avant de demander :

-Dis-moi … Pourquoi tu refusais de parler dans la voiture ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire à propos de Sasuke ?

-Ah … Soupira Deidara. C'est compliqué …

-Bah va-y, je t'écoute. L'encouragea le blond. J'ai tout mon temps. Et puis de toute façon, quoi que tu dises, je le verrais sans doute au lycée dès demain, alors autant m'épargner la tâche et me dire pourquoi tu as dit ca.

-Eh bien … Commença Deidara en s'asseyant aux côtés de son cousin. Tu sais, quand tu es parti il y a 10 ans … Ca a été un choc pour tout le monde … En particulier pour lui. Il a mit pas mal de temps à s'en remettre et avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé … Il vaut mieux pour lui que tu ne réapparaisses pas comme ca dans sa vie … Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Tout ce qui lui est arrivé ? Continua Naruto d'une voix grave, sans chercher à cacher son étonnement et son incompréhension. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Ben … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?...

-Deidara !

-Bon, bon, ca va ! Répondit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. En fait … Je ne sais pas tout, mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Je sais que ses parents sont morts, environs 1 an après ton départ, dans un accident de voiture … Itachi, son grand frère n'avait que 12 ans, et il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui … Ils ont été séparés, Itachi a été envoyé je sais pas ou, et Sasuke dans un centre d'hébergement pour mineur. Ca a été très dur pour eux … En particulier pour Sasuke. Après, quand Itachi a eu 18 ans, il est revenu et a tout de suite demandé à récupérer la garde de Sasuke, Aujourd'hui, ils vivent tout les deux dans la villa de leurs parents. Mais tout ces évènements l'on beaucoup bouleversé et … Il n'est plus vraiment le petit gamin que tu as connu. Voilà pourquoi je te conseille de le laisser … Pour son bien, et le tiens.

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux dans le vague. Un sentiment de panique et de culpabilité l'avait transperce pendant le discours de Deidara. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser … Sasuke … Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de choses puisse lui arriver. Et plus qu'autre chose, ces avertissements lui donnait encore plus d'aller voir son ami, de lui parler, rattraper le temps perdu.

-Justement … Commença Naruto d'une voix blanche, semblant réfléchir au fur-et-à mesure qu'il parlait. Je dois le voir … Je dois lui parler, et …

-Non Naruto ! L'arrêta immédiatement Deidara. T'as pas compris ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il risque de …

-De quoi ?

-De … Pas très bien t'accueillir.

Nouveau blanc. Naruto fixa cette fois son cousin.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ca ? Demanda-t-il.

-Huuum … Soupira son cousin en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste un conseil … Mais si tu veux n'en faire qu'à ta tête, libre à toi. Mais je te préviens … Tu risque de le regretter …

-Ouais, tu l'a dis... Lui répondit Naruto avec une voix déterminée. Je fais ce que je veux.

Et si je décide que j'irais voir Sasuke, et bien j'irais le voir, quoi que tu en dises !

Deidara leva les mains au dessus de sa tête en signe d'abandon, et se leva du lit, avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois Deidara sortit, Naruto reporta son attention sur le mur en face de lui, et ressassa la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Sasuke … Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de le voir ! Mais ce que lui avait dit Deidara lui trottait dans la tête … Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser … Parce que, après tout, ils avaient étés meilleurs amis ! Certes, il était partit précipitamment, et n'avait pas été là quand il avait perdu ses parents, mais ils pouvaient toujours redevenir amis !

Fort de cette idée, il se leva de son lit, et commença à défaire ses sacs, le sourire aux lèvres. Il verrait bien le lendemain.

XXX

{De l'autre côté de la ville.}

Une jeune fille marchait dans la rue d'un pas vif. Elle est en retard pour son rendez-vous. Elle va encore se faire engueuler … Elle leva sa montre devant elle. Presque 18h30. Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle le sortit en jurant, et décrocha sans même regarder le numéro.

-Allô ?

_-C'est moi, Sakura._

-Dei' ? Répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je sais, je suis en retard, désolée mon amour ! J'arrive dans même pas 10 minutes, je te le jure !

-_Hein, quoi ?... _Répondit le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil_. Ah oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ca ! J'ai un truc énorme à t'apprendre ! _

-Ah oui ? Commença Sakura, s'arrêtant contre un mur pour mieux entendre en dehors de toute la foule. Et c'est quoi ce truc super important ?

_-Jure-moi d'abord que tu éviteras de l'ébruiter, surtout quand Sasuke sera dans les parages._

-Sasuke ? Répéta-t-elle. Et pourquoi ca ?

_-Bon, écoutes-moi bien et reste calme …_

-Bon, va-y, accouche, tu me fais flipper là !

-_Naruto est de retour en ville …_

-Attends … Tu veux bien répéter ?

-_J'ai dit : Naruto est revenu à Konoha. Je l'ai vu tout-à-l'heure, je te jure que c'est vrai._

-Oh mon Dieu ! Souffla la jeune fille, une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Et … Est-ce que … Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?

_-Pour le moment, non. _Lui répondit son petit ami. _C'est pour ca qu'il faut surtout pas que …_

-Et ...Et Sasuke ? Le coupa-t-elle. Comment il va réagir ?

_- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que mon idiot de cousin aura l'intelligence de ne pas aller le voir comme ca, boum … Mais avec lui, rien n'est moins sûr … _

-Naruto … Répéta Sakura, qui avait du mal à en revenir. Ca fait 10 ans qu'on l'a pas revu … Pourquoi il revient maintenant ?

_-Ben ca, vous aurez probablement l'occasion de lui demander en personne. Parce qu'il sera dans votre lycée dès demain._

-Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes ?

_-Pas du tout. _

Un blanc suivit, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant quoi rajouter. Finalement, ce fut Deidara qui coupa la communication, en lui disant qu'ils se voyaient tout-à-l'heure. Sakura raccrocha, et resta un moment immobile. Naruto … Non, ce n'était pas possible …

Elle secoua la tête, et se mit une petite tape sur la joue, avant de souffler un grand coup. Demain risquait d'être galère, vu ce retour plus qu'inattendu !

A Suivre !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voila, premier chapitre de cette fiction =) … Je suis pas très sure de moi, alors si vous voyez quoi que ce soit qui cloche, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir !

Les chapitres deux et trois sont prêts, mais je vais les poster petit à petit, pour me permettre de prendre de l'avance dans l'histoire ^^ !

Rendez-vous au chapitre deux =D !

REVIEWS pour l'auteur ? Elle (moi xD) vous remercie d'avance ^u^ !

Byye !


	2. Quand tout nous sépare

Le Jeu du plus fort :

-Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils viennent du Manga Naruto, et sont à son auteur.

-Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (+ autres couples hétéros, yaoi que vous découvrirez ) !)

-Rating : M (possibilités de Lemons)

-Genres : Friendship, Comedy, Romance

-Résumé : Après 10 ans d'absence, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha. Mais à quel point les choses ont-elles changées ? En tout cas sûrement beaucoup… Et Naruto va vite s'en rendre compte. UA, OOC.

-Notes de l'auteur : Vous l'attendiez xD ? Eh bien voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction =D ! Je me suis que ca aurait été trop cruel de vous faire attendre deux semaines entières avant de poster le chapitre 2 ^.^ … Du coup, je vous mets le chapitre aujourd'hui =D ! En revanche, la suite n'arrivera pas avant de 26 Juin au plus tôt =S … Et aussi j'espere que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, qui est peut-être un peu plus long que le premier =) !

-Réponses aux reviews :

Lulu-chan : Eh bien je suis contente que tu ais aime le premier chapitre =). Ta review m'a fais plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

LGK : Mdr, la réaction de Sasuke va être grandiose x) ! Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais on se doute tous qu'il ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras, les yeux tout brillants xD ! En tout cas je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu, et que tu liras la suite =) !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 : Quand tout nous sépare.

-Uto…

''Hum …''

-Uto , …veille toi … Uto …

''Bon sang … Que …''

-Naruto !

-hein, que-q-q-quoi que … Quoi ?

-Naruto ! Il faut te lever. Sinon tu va être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours !

Naruto se tourna dans son lit , et sortit la tête de la couette , pour voir sa mère s'avancer dans sa chambre , retirer un ou deux jeans sur son chemin et les jeter sur une chaise , avant d'aller vers la fenêtre et tirer les rideaux d'un coup sec , inondant la pièce de vifs rayons de soleil , agressifs pour les yeux d'un ado endormis .

-Grblmphrbllll !... Se contenta de protester Naruto, avant de fourrer la tête sous les draps, à l'abri de la lumière.

-Allez, debout maintenant … Ajouta sa mère d'une voix amusée, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tirant au passage sur la couette de Naruto pour le ''stimuler'' dans son réveil. Tu as une heure pour te préparer, Deidara passe te prendre tout-à-l'heure pour t'emmener au lycée, puisqu'on n'a pas encore ta carte de bus. Donc dépêche-toi un peu !

La femme quitta la pièce, sous un gros soupir de Naruto, qui se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Le premier jour dans son nouveau lycée … Être le petit nouveau allait être galère, surtout en cours d'année, quand les groupes d'amis sont déjà formés … Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer avoir une bonne approche avec ses anciens amis …

Il sauta du lit, et se gratta mollement la tête. Franchement, le réveil, c'était pas son truc …

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, et fixa son reflet dans la glace en soupirant à nouveau … Fallait dire qu'en short et tee-shirt de nuit, et avec les cheveux blonds en bataille, il avait rien de très reluisant. Mais bon … Un passage à la salle de bain pour arranger tout ca, et _go to school_ !

Il attrapa dans le placard l'uniforme de l'établissement, qui était compose d'un pantalon noir, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate, et une veste bleu-marine un peu style costar avec l'écusson de l'école, les chaussures étant au choix de l'élève.

Il partit avec son chargement vestimentaire jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il se doucha rapidement, et enfila pantalon, chemise et veste, zappant juste la cravate et laissant les deux premiers boutons de la chemise ouverte, avant de descendre à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Il entra dans la pièce, et trouva son père déjà attablé et sa mère devant les fourneaux, faisant griller des pancakes.

-Bonjour Naruto. Dit-elle joyeusement. T'es prêt pour ton premier jour ?

-Prêt, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot … J'espère que ca va bien se passer …

-Bien sûr que oui, tu verras. Le rassura Minato en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils, sabotant au passage le travail au peigne qui avait prit au moins 10 minutes à Naruto.

-Papa ! Râla ce dernier en tentant de redonner une allure à sa coupe.

-T'en fait pas, t'es mieux comme ca ! Rigola l'homme, tout en saisissant le dernier toast dans son assiette. Bon, moi je vais être en retard, faut que je file !

Il se dirigea vers sa femme, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de partir vers le couloir.

-A ce soir Naruto !

-Ouais, à ce soir papa !

Il resta debout dans la cuisine, pensif. Ouais, il allait devoir assurer aujourd'hui … Et la simple idée du fait qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir parler à Sasuke, c'était ... Tout simplement génial, et angoissant à la fois. Il se demandait même à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler maintenant … D'après les dires de son cousin, il n'était plus le même qu'avant … Mais sait-on jamais, peut-être n'avait-il pas tant changé que ca.

Il fut rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par sa mère, qui le harcela avec des ''Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour, dépêche toi !'' Ou encore ''Naruto, Deidara arrive dans 20 minutes, accélère !'' .

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé en quatrième vitesse, Naruto se précipita dans sa chambre, et attrapa son sac Eastpack rouge bordeaux, remplis de tout son bordel habituel, et sortit précipitamment lorsqu'il entendit le klaxon de la voiture de Deidara garée devant chez lui.

Il dévala les escaliers, arriva dans l'entrée, et enfila ses converses noires toutes bousillées avant de crier à sa mère, en train de faire la vaisselle :

-Maman ! Dei' est là, j'y vais !

-D'accord ! Et t'inquiète pas, tu vas assurer ! A ce soir !

-A ce soir 'man !

Il se saisit de son sac et de ses clés avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, et de souffler un grand coup, se préparant mentalement pour son premier jour. Il avança jusqu'à la voiture, et fit un signe à Deidara, qui s'était appuyé contre le capot, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Salut Naruto.

-Salut.

Alors que Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, la portière avant du passager s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une jeune fille avec l'uniforme pour fille du même lycée que Naruto, et les cheveux roses, coupe au carré ramenés vers l'arrière en queue de cheval, laissant voir des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'anneaux argentés.

-Salut Naruto. Ca faisait longtemps … Tu me reconnais ?

Naruto resta un moment figé, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. Non, ca ne pouvait pas être …

-Sakura ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, le regard toujours ahuris.

La jeune fille en face de lui fit un petit sourire, et répondit :

-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi …

Sans plus attendre, Naruto bondit vers elle, et s'écria en la prenant dans ses bras :

-Mon dieu !... Sakura , tu es !.. C'est … J'ai faillis pas te reconnaître ! Bon sang, c'est dingue ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Et comment tu savais que c'était moi, que j'étais revenu ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu. Répondit Deidara, tandis que Sakura rendit timidement son étreinte à Naruto, en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Sakura et moi on sort ensemble.

-Non, sans blague ! S'étonna le jeune blond en relâchant doucement Sakura, la regardant elle et son cousin à tours de rôle.

-Hé oui … Répondit Sakura, en passant sa main dérrière son crâne, en souriant.

-Hé ben ca … Souffla Naruto. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas …

-Naruto … Commença Sakura. En fait, si je suis venue, c'est surtout pour te parler de quelque chose d'important …

-Quoi ?

-J'imagine que … Tu vas chercher à revoir tout les autres … N'est-ce-pas ?

Naruto leva un sourcil, et demanda à la jeune fille :

-Pourquoi ? Tu compte essayer de m'en dissuader, comme Deidara ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot ?

-Hum, non … Toussota Sakura. Si tu veux revoir les autres, je ne vois pas comment ou pourquoi je t'en empêcherais … Mais sache qu'ils risquent de ne pas tous bien t'acceuillir …

-Tient donc, j'ai déjà entendu ca … Railla Naruto.

-Eh, c'est pour toi que j'ai dis ca ! Intervint Deidara.

-En tout cas … Commença Sakura. On n'a eu aucune nouvelles de toi pendant 10 ans … 10 ans Naruto ! Ca fait beaucoup … Au début, on ne savait même pas ou t'étais, et on l'aurait jamais su sans Deidara ! T'as une idée du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait, pendant tout ce temps ? Et alors qu'on a reprit nos vies, tu débarques, comme ca, et tu t'attends à ce que tous t'accueille avec un grand sourire et un bouquet de fleurs ? Là, rêve pas trop parce que toi, tu n'as même pas été fichu de nous dire que tu partais, où, ni même si tu comptais revenir un jour ! Alors, excuse-nous d'être un peu amer sur ce sujet ! Et certains d'entre nous ne l'on pas très bien prit, ou vécu ! Alors à ta place, je surveillerais mes paroles, surtout en présence de Sasuke, puisque apparemment t'as l'intention de redebarquer comme ca dans sa vie ! Tu lui devras même des excuses je pense !

Sakura avait crié sur les dernières phrases. Elle s'en rendit compte en voyant la tête de Naruto, choqué. Elle se calma, partit dans les bras de Deidara, l'air un peu honteuse de cet accès de colère et énervée.

-Excuse moi … Articula-t-elle finalement, d'une voix plus douce. Je me suis emportée …

Naruto ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir ses anciens amis … Il n'avait même pas songé qu'ils pourraient penser ainsi, ou lui en vouloir ! Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'ils devaient être vexés, mais là …

Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche, et souffla :

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse … J'aurais pas dû dire ca.

Deidara soupira, et commença d'une voix molle :

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller … À moins que vous ne souhaitiez arriver en retard.

-Non, c'est bon, on peut y aller … Déclara Sakura, reprenant un air neutre.

Naruto lui, ne dit rien, et monta à l'arrière, préférant se faire un peu oublier et de toute façon laisser la place à Sakura auprès de son cousin.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans un gros silence, avant que finalement Deidara se gare juste à quelques pas de l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Bon, je vous laisse là … Passez une bonne journée.

-Oui, à ce soir. Lui répondit Sakura avant de l'embrasser rapidement, tandis que Naruto bondit hors de la voiture, sac sur l'épaule, attendant que Sakura daigne descendre du véhicule, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'entrer dans la fausse aux lions tout seul .

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses descendit finalement, claquant la portière d'un geste contenu derrière elle, tournant le regard vers Naruto.

-Bon … Commença-t-elle. J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

-Oui, faut que je passe vite fait chez la directrice, et qu'ensuite je passe voir la CPE pour qu'elle me donne ma classe.

-Bien … Continua Sakura. Tu sais où sont leurs bureaux ?

- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas.

-Bon, dans ce cas, j'y vais … Souffla-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du hall principal.

-Attends !

Sakura s'arrêta, et se tourna vers le blond, un air entendu sur le visage, déclarant comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … Je ne dirais à personne que tu es là .Surtout pas à Sasuke … De toute manière, c'est pas à moi de le faire … Et t'auras intérêt à assurer.

-T'inquiète pas … Je te remercie.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, et se dirigea vers sa salle, ne tenant pas particulièrement à arriver en retard. Naruto quant à lui, prit la direction des bâtiments administratifs pour aller confirmer son inscription et aussi savoir dans quelle salle il devait aller.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, il inspira un bon coup, avant de toquer trois fois à la porte, rajustant sa veste à la va-vite.

-Oui, entrez ! Lui cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme attrapa la clanche, et ouvrit la porte doucement, presque timidement.

-Excusez-moi … Commença-t-il. Je suis …

-Pas la peine, je sais qui tu es. Le coupa une femme blonde à forte poitrine assise au bureau, qui le fixait d'un air impassible. Mais je t'en pris, avance. Et referme derrière toi.

Naruto obéit, et s'avança jusqu'au bureau, se tenant droit comme un piquet, un peu impressionné il fallait le dire, par l'aura de cette femme, qui semblait pouvoir vous tuer d'un simple regard.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Articula-t-elle en ouvrant un dossier qu'elle avait posé devant elle, et le feuilletant rapidement. Ce sera ton premier jour ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui madame.

-Bien … Soupira son interlocutrice, qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Je suis Tsunade, la directrice de ce lycée. Mais je pense que tu t'en étais rendu compte tout seul, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Euh … Oui.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, sache que je ne suis pas du genre patiente, ni indulgente, et si quoi que ce soit se passe mal ici, bagarres, différents, ou autres, tout se finit dans mon bureau, et avec deux heures de colle, ou plus en cas de nécessité. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre sur ce point ?

-O-oui ! Balbutia Naruto, se tenant encore plus droit, décidément mal-à-l'aise. Depuis combien de temps cette sadique dirigeait-elle ce lycée ?..

Malheureusement pour lui, Tsunade sembla capter ces pensée, et le fusilla d'un regard qui aurait même fait peur à un voyous, ce qui eu pour effet de refroidir totalement Naruto qui détourna hâtivement le regard, n'osant rien dire.

-Bien … Cela étant dit, un élève de ta classe te sera assigné pour te faire plus amplement visiter les lieux, te familiariser avec cet établissement, et ses règles. Maintenant, tu peux passer voir Chizune, la CPE . Elle te donnera ta classe, ainsi qu'un casier, mais ca tu verras plus tard. Maintenant des balais, ma collègue doit déjà t'attendre.

-Oui madame … Souffla Naruto, pas fâché de quitter ce bureau. En temps normal, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se faire impressionner comme ca, mais cette vieille peau foutait vraiiiiiiiiment les jetons !...

Il quitta le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Cette Tsunade, elle était comme ca avec tout le monde ? Eh bah, ca promettait pour la suite … Il avait intérêt à se tenir a carreau.

Le jeune homme réajusta son sac sur son épaule, et avança jusqu'à bureau juste à côté, qui était celui de la CPE. Alors qu'il levait le poing pour toquer, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître dans l'entrebâillure une femme plutôt jeune, de petite taille, les cheveux bruns, avec une simple robe mi-longue noire, un fin gilet noir et des lunettes, qui lui fit automatiquement un grand sourire, avant de déclarer :

-Bonjour. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki je présume ?

-Oui, c'est bien ca. Répondit Naruto, déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'avec l'autre sorcière …

-Je t'attendais. Poursuivit la femme en sortant du bureau, fermant la porte, un dossier sous le bras. Tu es passé voir Tsunade ?

-Ouaip' … Grimaça Naruto.

Chizune rigola doucement en voyant la légère grimace de Naruto. Il n'était pas le premier à réagir comme ca après sa première rencontre avec Tsunade, mais à chaque fois, elle trouvait cela amusant de voir les têtes qu'ils faisaient !

-Bien … Dans ce cas suis-moi, je te conduis jusqu'à ta classe. Lança-t-elle à l'adolescent, tout en se dirigeant vers des escaliers, lui faisant signe de la suivre. C'est la terminale F. Mais dis-moi, tu as bien 16 ans, non ? Tu as sauté une classe ?

-Euh non, pas exactement … Lui répondit Naruto, tout en regardant un peu partout autours de lui. Mais j'ai auparavant fais mes études ailleurs, et le niveau de CE1 n'existe pas là-bas*. Donc, c'est vrai que c'est un peu pareil que si j'avais sauté une classe …

-Je vois … Souffla Chizune. Bien, on y est.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante, et se tourna vers Naruto .

-Ne sois pas trop stressé, ca ne sert à rien. Le conseilla-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas te manger. Je vais avertir ton professeur principal, Ibiki-sensei que tu es là. Restes dans le couloir en attendant, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème … Sortit Naruto d'une voix blanche.

Chizune sourit brièvement, avant de toquer à la porte et de rentrer. De là où il était Naruto pouvait facilement entendre ce que la CPE et le prof se disait :

-Bonjour Ibiki . Je t'amène ton nouvel élève.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, le nouveau ... Tsunade me l'avais dit.

-Bon, les élèves sont au courant ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux le faire entrer.

-D'accord.

Naruto se crispa en voyant Chizune, à côté du bureau qui lui faisait un signe de la main pour lui dire d'avancer, tandis que le professeur se dirigeait vers le tableau, et attrapait une craie, commençant à écrire le nom du jeune homme. Sur le coup, Naruto sentit une petite boule de stress se faire sa place dans son estomac. Et si l'un de ses anciens amis était dans sa classe ? Et si ?... Sasuke y était ? Comment allait-il faire ?

Il soupira. Bah, autant ne pas commencer à stresser maintenant. Il verrait bien … Et puis, il avait promis à Sakura et a sa mère d'assurer, alors il n'allait pas commencer à se dégonfler maintenant !

Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au bureau du prof, et se tourna face à la salle, se plaquant un masque d'indifférence sur le visage, regardant brièvement toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle comme si elles n'étaient que des éléments du décor, et laissa le professeur parler.

-Bien tout le monde ! Commença ce dernier. Je vous présente le nouvel élève transféré dans notre établissement, et qui sera désormais dans votre classe : Naruto Uzumaki. Soyez tous gentils avec lui !

Naruto entendit sans les voir quelques filles au premier rang se mettre à glousser et sûrement le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Bah quoi, elles avaient jamais vu un blond de leurs vies ou quoi ?..

Puis, un raclement de chaise se fit entendre au fond de la salle forçant Naruto à lever les yeux. Un mec s'était levé de sa chaise, et fixait Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Naruto le fixa à son tour, ne comprenant pas trop. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait celui-là à le …

Et la le blond s'arrêta, comme figé. Ces cheveux roux … Ca ne pouvait pas être …

-Gaara ?... Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Monsieur Sabaku ! Cria le professeur d'une voix ferme à l'intention de l'adolescent, toujours debout en train de fixer Naruto comme s'il avait vu un revenant. Veuillez-vous asseoir, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de vous lever !

-Pardon Monsieur … Balbutia ledit Gaara tout en se rasseyant, mais sans perdre de vue Naruto.

-Bien … Poursuivit le prof, en rajustant un bonnet qui lui couvrait le crâne que l'on devinait chauve. Maintenant, tu peux aller t'asseoir, Naruto. Tout-à-l'heure, je t'assignerai un élève pour te faire visiter les lieux.

Naruto déglutit. Est-ce-que ce mec était bien Gaara ? Après entente de son nom de famille, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de doutes. Il lui jeta un regard. Il avait quand même bien changé … Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et il portait des lunettes à montures noires, mais qu'il semblait préférer les mettre sur le dessus de sa tête plutôt que sur son nez. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur et entouré d'un trait d'eye-liner les faisait ressortir comme des néons.

Le blond sursauta en voyant celui qui était plus que probablement Gaara lui faire un signe, lui désignant la place libre juste à côté de lui, avec un regard sérieux.

Que lui voulait-il ? De toute évidence, il l'avait reconnu … Alors …

-Toi … Tu es bien Naruto ? Le naruto avec qui j'étais ami en primaire ? Lui demanda le roux à voix basse, a peine Naruto arrivé à sa place.

-Ouais, je crois … C'est toi Gaara ?

Le visage de Gaara se figea. On voyait qu'il hésitait entre différentes réactions, tant son visage changeait d'expression toutes les deux secondes. Puis finalement, il articula :

-Naruto de … Qu'est-ce-que … Bafouilla-t-il. Quand es-tu revenu ?

-Hier. Lui souffla le blond. Ca faisait longtemps Gaara … Je suis content que tu te souviennes de moi.

-Ouais … Bah, je t'ai reconnu rapidement … T'as toujours des cicatrices bizarres sur les joues, alors je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à me rappeler qui tu étais.

-Ah … Répondit simplement Naruto.

En fait, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps … Finalement, ce fut Gaara qui reprit la conversation d'une voix grave, veillant à ce que le prof ne regarde pas dans leur direction :

-J'ai du mal à y croire … Tu a littéralement disparu pendant 10 ans ! Où étais tu passé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles ?

-Eh bien … J'en sais rien. Soupira Naruto .On était petits et … Je suppose que j'en ai pas eu le courage.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu sais le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait pour toi ?

-Oui je sais, j'ai eu droit à un savon de la part de Sakura …

-Quoi tu ?... Tu as déjà revu Sakura ?

-Bah ouais, elle sort avec mon cousin.

-Oui, je sais. Rétorqua Gaara. Mais n'empêche … Tu risque de te faire plus ou moins passer un savon par les autres, tu le sais ?

Voyant que son ami blond ne restait interdit, Gaara soupira. La réponse était de toute évidence ''oui'' …

-Écoutes … Reprit finalement le rouquin d'un ton ennuyé. Tu vois le deuxième rang à gauche ? Si tu veux aller leurs parler après, aux quatrième et cinquième sièges, se sont Kiba et Shikamaru.

-Quoi ? Manqua de crier Naruto. T'es sérieux ?

-Oui, mais baisse d'un ton ! Lui rétorqua Gaara avec un air énervé. Tu vas nous faire remarquer !

-Excuse, mais … J'avais pas fais gaffe que c'était eux.

-Moi je suis surtout étonné que tu t'en souviennes après 10 ans sans contacter personne …

-Dis-donc … Lui souffla Naruto. Ca sonne comme un reproche … Tu m'en veux ?

-Moi ? Pas particulièrement. Lui répondit-il. Mais par contre, y'en aura d'autres qui à mon avis, auront en te voyant une furieuse envie de te foutre une baffe …

-Sasuke ?... Demanda Naruto.

Gaara leva les yeux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de répondre, avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

-Ouais, entre autres ... Sasuke est dans la terminale E, qui en ce moment a cours dans l'aile opposée du bâtiment. En revanche, ce ne sera pas le cas cet après-midi. À ta place, je ferais profil bas si je le croise, lui ou Neji.

-Qu- attend … Le stoppa Naruto, une main sur sa tempe. C'est qui Neji ?

-Bah à ton avis ? Répondit Gaara, un sourcil levé, comme si la réponse semblait évidente. C'est son meilleur ami, et ils sont dans la même classe. Alors, sois intelligent, et évite les ennuis, ok ?

-J'vais essayer … Se refrogna Naruto en se renfonçant dans son siège, stoppant là la conversation.

Gaara haussa les épaules, et reporta son attention sur le cours, qu'il n'avait jusque là pas suivit à cause de cet idiot à la cervelle blonde.

''10 ans …'' Se dit-il finalement. ''Je me demande pourquoi il est revenu après tout ce temps …''

La cloche sonna finalement, mettant fin à un cours à peine écouté par la plupart des élèves, et même pas du tout par Naruto et Gaara.

Commença alors un brouhaha de raclements de chaises, de bavardages et bruits en tout genre, tandis que les élèves se ruaient vers la sortie de la salle, trop content d'être enfin à la pause de midi pour demander leurs restes, ou même noter les devoirs que le professeurs tentait de crier aux élèves, en vain pour la plupart .

-Gaara … Commença Naruto en retenant son ancien ami par l'épaule. J'suis content que … Que tu m'accepte comme ca, sans t'énerver ou quoi que ce soit …Et je m'excuse d'avoir disparu comme ca il y a 10 ans, et de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara lui fit un sourire nonchalant, et lui rendit une tape sur l'épaule, avant de déclarer :

-C'est rien vieux … Ca date, et je suis pas du genre rancunier sur les longues périodes. Par contre avec les autres … Bonne chance. Et puis j'espère qu'on aura aussi droit à quelques petites explications !

-Ouais, je comprends …Merci … Souffla Naruto avec un sourire.

Ils quittèrent la salle séparément, Gaara informant Naruto qu'il avait quelqu'un à aller voir, et qu'il pouvait en profiter pour aller parler d'abord avec Kiba et Shikamaru, qui devaient sûrement se trouver près de la cafétéria.

-Mais tu sais … Lança Gaara à Naruto tout en s'éloignant. Ils ne seront peut-être pas tout seul ! Alors surtout te dégonfle pas, et bon courage !

-Ouais, je vais tenter. Lui répondit le blond légèrement dépité. Pas tous seuls ? Avec qui allaient-ils être ?

Après s'être fait indiquer le chemin menant à la cafète, Naruto s'y rendit d'un pas anxieux. Après tout, comment ne pas l'être ? Même si Gaara avait bien réagit, ca ne voulait pas dire que c'était gagné d'avance avec les autres …

Il se figea soudainement devant l'entrée de la cafète. Il avait repéré Kiba et Shikamaru … Mais Gaara avait raison, ils n'étaient pas seuls …

Ils étaient avec trois autres personnes, parmi lesquelles il reconnu Sakura. À sa gauche, se trouvait une fille blonde, accrochée au bras de Shikamaru. Sans doute sa copine, Naruto ne la connaissait pas … Et avec eux, un mec aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris comme de la nacre, qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus.

Ce fut Sakura qui le repéra la première. Elle le fixa, et se tournant vers les autres pour leur dire un truc que Naruto n'entendit pas, elle les quitta et se dirigea vers lui.

-Naruto. Commença-t-elle. Alors, ca va ?

-Bof, je sais pas trop … Lui répondit Naruto. C'est qui le mec aux longs cheveux bruns ?

-Il s'appelle Neji.

-Ah ouais, c'est lui ?

-Écoutes …L'interrompis Sakura en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux baissés. Sasuke va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Que vas-tu faire ?

Là, on pouvait le dire, Naruto sentait la panique se faire de plus en plus présente. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, justement. Où était donc passé son assurance de la veille, et de ce matin ?

-Mince Naruto ! Le secoua Sakura. Il arrive, tu décides quoi ?

Naruto leva les yeux comme un automate, et là, son cœur rata un battement. Qu'…C'était vraiment Sasuke ?...

Il l'aperçu, se dirigeant vers le groupe à quelques mètres de lui et Sakura. Les cheveux noirs, en bataille à l'arrière, et retombant en fines mèches sur le côté et sur son front. Il s'était beaucoup affiné et avait grandit, sans être dépourvu d'une certaine carrure. Il était aussi pâle qu'avant, avec le même air buté collé sur le visage, et une lueur dans ses yeux noir onyx, qui l'avait toujours fascine, même enfant. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée, mais ne portait pas la veste noire, uniquement la chemise blanche, dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes, avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts, la cravate mal nouée, avec un jean slim abîmé ca et là à la place du pantalon bleu-marine, ainsi que des Diesel blanches aux pieds. Aux poignets, il avait sur le droit, une chaînette en métal, et à l'autre un bracelet brésilien avec une montre qui avait l'air de luxe, et un sac noir en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Naruto resta un bon moment en mode ''statue'', avant que Sakura ne le secoue un bon coup, le sortant de sa torpeur .

-Naruto, réveille-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. C'est pas le moment d'être en pleine extase ! Parce que crois-moi, lui il le sera pas du tout en te voyant !

Naruto réagit lentement à ces paroles, et finalement écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, avant d'articuler :

-C… C'est vrai … Oh mon dieu, Sakura, qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Lui répondit la jeune fille, attirant Naruto un peu plus loin pour qu'il ne tombe pas ''par hasard'', dans le champ de vision de Sasuke, et le secoua un grand coup. Espérait-elle que des fruits allaient subitement tomber de sa tignasse ?

-Écoutes … Reste là, ok ? Tu ne BOUGES pas. Je vais parler à Kiba et Shikamaru de la situation. Ils sont dans ta classe pas vraie ?

Naruto répondit par un hochement de tête, les yeux dans le vague, ce qui fit soupirer Sakura, qui poursuivit tout de même :

-Bon … Surtout reste là, et ne fais pas de conneries … Je reviens.

Sakura le quitta, le laissant planté là alors qu'elle repartait vers le groupe.

XXX

-Bah alors Sakura, t'était passée où ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Kiba, et lui fit un sourire gêné.

-Euh, nulle part … Kiba, Shikamaru, faut que je vous parle … Vous pouvez venir avec moi une minute ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et suivirent finalement Sakura à quelques mètres plus loin, laissant Sasuke, Neji et Ino, qui regardaient la scène sans trop comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?.. Demanda la blonde à son ami.

-J'en sais rien … Répondit Sasuke, qui regardait ailleurs comme si la chose ne l'intéressait pas du tout, tandis que Neji fixait Sakura et les deux garçons, perplexe.

-Dis-moi Sasuke, ce matin Sakura ne te paraissait pas un peu étrange ? Demanda le brun à son meilleur ami.

-J'ai pas vraiment fais attention … Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose … Poursuivit Neji en remarquant que Kiba et Shikamaru avait le visage stupéfait, fixant Sakura comme si elle leurs avait annoncé la fin des Temps.

-Moi, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se passe ! Déclara Ino. J'aime pas rester en dehors des confidences … Et vous ?

-Moi je m'en fous. Répondit Sasuke d'une voix maussade.

-Pareil … Ajouta Neji en sortant son portable.

La blonde soupira, et tendis l'oreille pour essayer de capter quelques mots à distance (mais hélas sans grand succès …). Finalement, le petit groupe revint vers eux, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors ? S'écria Ino en courant s'accrocher au bras de Shikamaru. C'est quoi le truc ?

-Quel truc ? Demanda Sakura, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Y'a pas de trucs voyons !

-C'est ca, bien sûr … Railla-t-elle. Allez, je veux TOUT savoir !

-Ino, tu te fais des idées voyons. Il se passe rien. Rien du tout … Bafouilla Kiba.

-Mon vieux, tu mens très mal … Commença Neji d'une voix nonchalante, sans décoller les yeux de son téléphone. Mais bon, moi j'en ai rien à faire, je vous laisse, je dois y aller.

-T'as rendez-vous avec Shino ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

-C'est ca. Répondit Neji avec un sourire. Faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence … Je reviens après manger. A plus !

-Ok, à tout-à-l'heure.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence mortel, avant que finalement, Sasuke se rende compte que les regards de ses amis déviaient tous vers lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-M-mais rien ! Bafouilla Kiba en rigolant nerveusement.

-Tout à fait, rien ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un …

Sakura fit taire Shikamaru d'un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac, ainsi qu'un ''ta gueule Shika ! '' Très discret, que le brun ne manqua évidement pas de remarquer.

-Ok … Commença Sasuke. J'vois bien qu'il y a un truc là. Vous me cachez quoi exactement ?... Et pas la peine de me sortir un '' mais de quoi tu parle ?'', parce que ca ne marchera pas.

Un air embarrassé se peignit alors sur tous les visages, chacun hésitant à révéler la vérité. Sasuke n'en fut que plus irrité, et poursuivit en s'énervant de plus belle :

-Je suis pas stupide, vous me cachez un truc qui apparemment me concerne, et j'aime pas du tout ça ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

C'est alors que Sakura, qui avait par réflexe dirigé les yeux vers le couloir où se trouvait Naruto, cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ce dernier … Se diriger droit vers eux !

-Sasuke ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter précipitamment, attrapant son ami par le poignet, commençant à le tirer dans la direction opposée de celle par laquelle arrivait le blond. Viens, si on va pas manger maintenant, on aura plus de place ! Shika, Kiba ,Ino, vous venez ?

Alors que le trio prenaient la direction de la Cafète, ne comprenant pas trop, Sasuke força la jeune fille à lui lâcher le bras, et lui lança un regard colérique, avant de s'écrier :

-Je crois t'avoir posé une question non ? Quoi, mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?

Et là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier un bon coup sur la jeune fille et les deux crétins, il sentit une personne s'arrêter dans son dos, et poser une main hésitante sur son épaule. Malgré les protestations de ses amis, le brun se retourna, prêt à coller une droite à la personne qui osait le déranger maintenant.

-Eh toi, qu'est-ce-que tu !...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots mourant dans sa gorge, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur, en tombant sur deux orbes bleus, des cheveux blonds et des cicatrices sur les joues qui lui semblaient si familières.

-Salut Sasuke … Ca fait un bail …

-Na … Naruto ?...

Là, Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains, tandis que Kiba et Shikamaru, eux, s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. La réaction de Sasuke étant grandement appréhendée. Qu'allait-il faire ?

A suivre !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tadaaaaaam xD ! Je suis sadique de couper la, hein x) ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aime ce chapitre, et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite =) …

Reviews, s'il-vous-plait *u* ?

(*) : J'ai totalement invente ce détail sur le CE1 x) ! J'avais envie que Naruto soit un peu plus jeune que les autres, et j'avais pas envie de faire le classique : '''heiiiiin, bah j'ai saute une classe, quoi !'' , donc du coup voila … Pardonnez l'auteur pour ce détail factice !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu =) ! Au prochain chapitre, Mina-san x) !


	3. Orage à l'horizon !

Le Jeu du plus fort :

-Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils viennent du Manga Naruto, et sont à son auteur.

-Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (+ autres couples hétéros, yaoi que vous découvrirez ) !)

-Rating : M (possibilités de Lemons)

-Genres : Friendship, Comedy, Romance

-Résumé : Après 10 ans d'absence, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha. Mais à quel point les choses ont-elles changées ? En tout cas sûrement beaucoup… Et Naruto va vite s'en rendre compte. UA, OOC.

-Notes de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'avais dis que je ne le posterai pas avant le 26, mais j'en pouvais plus de vous faire attendre ! Du coup, vu que mes epreuves de BAC ne reprennent que demain, j'en profite pour mettre le chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui ^.^ … Vous allez enfin savoir la réaction de notre Sasuke international xD ! Et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur x) !

J'ai remarqué que je n'arrivais pas à faire des chapitres de même longueur . … Y'a pas grand-chose en plus ou en moins, mais ca me gêne un peu, alors j'essaierais de faire des efforts sur ca a l'avenir !

-Réponses aux reviews :

LGK : Eh bien voila qui est dit xD ! Je suis définitivement une grosse sadique ! Héhé ^u^ … Mais enfin, voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira =) . Merci de ta review !

Capi : Hé oui, je suis cruelle -.- … Je suis née comme ca mouhahaha xD ! Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire =) .

Anon : Oh my GOD ! Honte à moi, une faute O.O ! C'est vrai que j'avais eu un doute quand je l'ai écrit, entre ''partance'' et ''destination'', mais naïvement, j'ai fini par laisser le deuxième -.- … Comme quoi je devrais jamais me fier a mon instinct xD ! En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir signalé, je l'ai corrigé =) . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ !

Tsubaki : C'est dingue le nombre de personne qui me demande la suite, attention, mes chevilles vont enfler u ! Hé, nan je blague ^^' … Ravie que tu aimes, et malheureusement pour toi, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, Naruto ne s'en sortira pas sans se prendre une ou deux ''patates'' xD ! J'espère que ca ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier cette fanfiction =) !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : Orages à l'horizon !

Dans la salle presque en face de la cafétéria, le temps semblait s'être soudainement arrêté pour deux personnes.

-Na … Naruto ?

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à réagir, comme si son cerveau s'était mit en mode veille. Aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait à se former dans sa tête. Puis soudain, le déclic.

La tension dans l'air s'envola d'un seul coup, tandis que le brun sentait ses poings le démanger et sa respiration s'accélérer. Non, il ne parvenait pas à y croire …

-Ca fait très longtemps … Poursuivit le blond qui ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien, avec un grand sourire figé sur le visage. Tu as changé, c'est dingue ! Comment tu vas ?

Et là, Sasuke ne contrôla plus rien. Son poing se leva tout seul, et s'abattit avec une force rageuse sur la joue du blond qui, sous le choc, atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

-Sasuke ! S'écria Sakura, qui avait assisté incrédule à la scène, s'interposant entre le brun en furie et son ancien ami toujours au sol, et attrapa Sasuke par les épaules, avant de l'éloigner de Naruto.

-T'en as du cran de te repointer ici après 10 ans … Siffla Sasuke avec un regard meurtrier à l'intention de Naruto qui peinait à se relever, avec l'aide de Kiba. J'arrive même pas à croire que tu ose te montrer devant nous, comme si rien ne c'était passé ! J'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à m'adresser la parole, ou ne serait-ce que m'approcher ! Parce que là, tu te prendras plus qu'une beigne, crois-moi !

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons sans un regard pour le blond totalement abasourdis, et partit en direction de la sortie, suivit par Sakura, qui lança un regard à la fois peiné et accusateur à Naruto avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, pour tenter de rattraper le brun.

-Naruto… Euh, ca va ? Demanda Kiba d'une petite voix après avoir remit Naruto sur pieds.

-…

-Euh écoute … Reprit le jeune homme, voyant que le blond ne lui répondait pas. Sasuke a toujours eu un sale caractère, et il peut être très colérique, c'est comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est juste que … Le prends pas personnellement quoi.

-T'inquiètes, ça va. Lui répondit finalement Naruto, d'une voix calme, tout en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Je m'y attendais, et puis de toute façon, je pense que je le méritais.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Naruto resta interdit et se mordit la lèvre. La réaction violente de Sasuke l'avait certes blessé. Mais il savait pourquoi le jeune homme avait réagit ainsi, et il le comprenait. Seulement … Jamais il n'avait vu auparavant une lueur aussi dure dans les yeux de son ami, ni cet air froid et violent … L'image du Sasuke joyeux et un peu introverti qu'il avait gardé de l'Uchiwa avait volé en éclat avec ce coup de poing. Qu'était-il donc censé faire maintenant ?...

Les réflexions du blonds furent interrompues en voyant Sakura revenir dans leurs direction, un air las sur le visage. Et elle était seule …

-Alors ? Lui demanda Kiba.

-Alors, comme tu t'en doutes, Sasuke est furieux … J'ai pas réussi à le raisonner. Mais franchement Naruto, qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de te montrer comme ca devant lui ? Je t'avais bien dit d'attendre !

-Je sais ! Commença Naruto, excuse-moi mais … Pff, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris …

Sakura lui lança un regard noir, et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Maintenant, la situation risquait fort d'être tendue, voir orageuse … Et c'était loin d'être ce qu'elle voulait, et pareil pour Sasuke, elle le savait. Mais il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux, colérique et borné pour s'en rendre compte. Et elle espérait sincèrement qu'avec le temps il finirait par se calmer … Car à ce niveau, il semblait clair que le brun n'écouterai personne … À part peut-être …

-Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Au moins maintenant, tu sais qu'il faut que tu te tiennes à carreau, Naruto. Bon bref, moi je dois aller voir quelqu'un, on se retrouve après les cours. Bon appétit …

Puis, sans attendre de réponses, elle couru en direction du second étage. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Neji, et vite …

XXX

Sasuke faisait les cents pas en fulminant dans l'arrière-cour du lycée. Généralement, cet espace sale, assez étroit et non surveillé était utilisé par les couples lorsqu'ils voulaient se retrouver seuls entre deux cours, ou par ceux qui voulaient se fumer un pétard, se faire une ligne de coke ou autre en toute ''discrétion'' (à supposer que retourner en cours après s'être shooté soit discret…), et les règlements de comptes, mais à cette heure-ci les lieux était vides, et il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

-Bon sang, ce connard … Grogna-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps, pourquoi il revient ici ?...

Après la colère, c'était l'incompréhension qui l'envahissait, ainsi qu'une douleur bien trop désagréable à la poitrine, tandis que des flots de souvenirs de leur enfance lui revenaient en mémoire. Et également ce sentiment de trahison, d'abandon et de tristesse qu'il avait ressentit à l'époque quand Naruto était partit.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des murs de briques rouges et sales, et le frappa de toutes ses forces. La douleur fulgurante qui traversa son poing lui fit du bien. Elle effaça même pendant quelques secondes la douleur et la rage qui lui étouffait la poitrine … Il ramena son poing à lui, s'apercevant à peine du sang qui souillait ses jointures. Naruto … En 10 ans, il avait à peine changé, toujours ce même caractère trop insouciant et sûr de lui, et ce sourire niais ! Et il pensait que tout redeviendrait comme avant ! Stupide … Ce n'était pas parce que ce crétin pensait pouvoir tout reconstruire qu'il y avait forcément de quoi le faire… Ou bien que lui, est envie de le faire… Ce qui n'était aucunement le cas.

Il plongea sa main valide dans son sac, et en sortit un paquet de Marlboro, ainsi qu'un briquet. Il alluma nerveusement la cigarette qu'il avait portée à sa bouche, et en tira une bouffée en soupirant. Fumer l'avait toujours calmé, même si ça n'était que temporaire … Car il se doutait bien que Naruto ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe aussi facilement.

Peu à peu, la nicotine se diffusa dans son organisme, et il sentit ses muscles se détendre, sa douleur au poing disparaître, et son esprit se calmer.

Une fois la cigarette finie, il l'écrasa au sol, et s'en ralluma une deuxième. Après tout, personne ne venait jamais ici, alors il ne risquait pas de se faire prendre à fumer dans l'établissement par un surveillant … Il regarda la fumée se dissiper d'un œil distrait. En fait … Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne reverrait jamais le blond, qu'il était partit pour de bon. Et le voilà qui se débarquait, boum, comme ça…

-Franchement, quel enfoiré… Grommela Sasuke à voix haute.

-J'imagine que tu parles de Naruto, pas vrai ?

Le brun se retourna vivement, fronçant les sourcils, prêt à envoyer paître celui qui osait le déranger. Mais il se stoppa dans son élan.

-Neji … Souffla-t-il sans retirer le ton mordant.

-Sasuke … Lui répondit son ami, avec un ton similaire. Je pensais bien que tu serais là.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de te voir ici, alors que tu devrais être à roucouler dans les bras de ton copain ?

-Je sais que Naruto est revenu. Sakura m'a mis au parfum.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas … Soupira Sasuke, tout en tirant une bouffée. Et donc, tu veux quoi ?

-Te parler. Lui répondit Neji, tout en s'asseyant sur un tas de vieille caisses en bois empilées, à côté de Sasuke. Il paraît que tu lui as mis une beigne …

-Ouais, et j'vais pas m'excuser.

-C'est pas ce que je te demande … Répondit simplement son ami. J'ai pas non plus l'intention de te demander de faire ami-ami avec lui, je vois bien que t'en as pas envie. Mais toi, est-ce-que ça va ?

-…

-Sasuke …

- Non, non ça ne va pas ! Lui répondit brusquement Sasuke, presque en criant. Rien que de penser à sa tête, j'ai envie de !...

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de jeter sa cigarette au sol, et de l'écrabouiller furieusement. Neji le regarda faire silencieusement. Il connaissait suffisamment Sasuke pour savoir ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

-Si tu veux, je peux aller lui casser la gueule … Annonça Neji d'une voix moqueuse.

Sasuke retint un rictus amusé en pensant a l'époque où il avait connu Neji, lorsque ce dernier était la ''terreur'' de l'école, distribuant les crochets et les coups de poings à tous ceux qui l'énervait. Encore aujourd'hui, certains caïds du lycée s'en souvenaient, et préféraient ne jamais lui chercher des noises aux risques de représailles bien senties. Et il mentirait s'il disait que la perspective de voir Naruto se prendre la raclée du siècle par Neji lui donnait envie de rire. Mais …

-Ça, je peux le faire tout seul ! Lui rétorqua Sasuke. Mais je préfèrerais qu'il se fasse simplement oublier. Ca m'épargnerait la tâche …

-Je vois … Pouffa légèrement Neji.

Sasuke le fixa d'un œil morne, puis descendit des caisses, avant d'ajouter :

-Bon … Les cours vont reprendre. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive. Lui dit son ami. Mais dis-moi …

-Quoi ?

-Tu compte l'éviter pendant tout le reste de l'année ?

-Absolument … Je ne veux pas le voir, ni lui parler.

-Bon, ok …

Sur ses paroles, Neji sauta lui aussi du ''banc'' improvisé, et rejoignit Sasuke, en direction de leurs bâtiment de cours.

XXX

Les cours avaient reprit depuis à peine 15 minutes, et Naruto en avait déjà marre ! Dès qu'il était entré dans sa salle de cours, il s'était vu questionner par Gaara à propos d'une magnifique marque rouge et violette qui ornait sa mâchoire, tandis que les élèves qui avaient assistés à la scène gloussaient légèrement, et chuchotaient entre eux tout en le regardant. Franchement, il n'aimait pas ça …

Il jeta un œil à peine intéressé à Kurenaï-sensei, sa prof d'espagnol, qui baragouinait des phrases qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort de comprendre, et écrivait une série de questions au tableau qu'il ne prit pas en note. Il se repassait la scène de ce midi dans la tête, cherchant quelle attitude il aurait dû adopter pour éviter que les choses tournent ainsi. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne trouvait pas beaucoup d'options …

Il redressa la tête en sentant une main lui secouer légèrement l'épaule. Il tourna mollement la tête vers Gaara, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Naruto, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Ben c'est évident non ?

-Mouais … Sauf que là, c'est la cinquième fois en 15 minutes que tu me demande si je vais bien, et ça commence à devenir lassant …

-Ah, excuse-moi de me faire du souci pour toi … Soupira Gaara en tournant la tête dans la direction opposée.

Naruto ne chercha pas à lui répondre, et reporta un semblant d'attention sur le cours, même si au fond, il pensait encore à Sasuke.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! Cria une voix aigue, celle de Kurenaï. C'est votre premier jour, et déjà, vous n'êtes pas attentif. Ca commence bien !

Naruto ne répondit pas à la femme en face de lui, et détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés, ce qui eu pour effet de faire ricaner certains élèves, et de faire enrager la prof.

-Uzumaki ! S'énerva-t-elle. Quand je vous parle, vous êtes prié de me répondre !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Grogna Naruto, dont la voix haut perchée de la professeure d'espagnol ne faisait qu'attiser son énervement, qu'il avait contenu et oublié jusque là. Oh, excusez-moi Madame, si vous avez prit un élève à ne pas écouter votre cours, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, 97% des élèves qui sont là n'écoutent pas, tout simplement par ce que votre cours est ennuyeux à mourir …Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous vous êtes trompée de profession.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI ! Hurla-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère, alors que la moitié de la classe avait éclatée de rire. DANS LE COULOIR, ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et ramassa rapidement ses affaires, avant de se rendre dans le couloir, sentant des regards dans son dos, qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte de la salle, la claquant bien comme il fallait derrière lui. Il avança jusqu'au mur en face de lui, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, laissant son sac tomber à côté de lui. Quelle journée de merde … Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre les conseils de Deidara et Sakura …

Il amena sa montre devant lui pour regarder l'heure. 13h30. Maintenant, il fallait prier pour que personne de l'administration ne passe dans ce couloir jusqu'à 14h.

Il sortit son portable de la poche de son jean, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à textoter pour faire passer le temps, une silhouette qui passa brièvement au bout du couloir attira son attention. Il redressa la tête, et manqua de faire une attaque.

''Bon sang !'' Paniqua-t-il intérieurement. ''Sasuke !''

En effet, à une vingtaines de mètres à sa gauche, Sasuke était là, un énorme carton dans les bras, tentant péniblement de caler son lourd chargement entre son bras et sa hanche, pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de ce qui semblait être un local. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué …

Naruto se redressa lentement sur ses pieds, sans perdre de vue le brun, occupé à essayer de trouver la bonne clé sur un gros trousseau, tout en maintenant le carton en équilibre. Devait-il aller le voir ?... Après ce qu'il c'était passé ce midi, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée … Et pourtant, une envie furieuse d'aller lui parler trottait dans sa tête, comme un insecte qui aurait décidé de vous pourrir la vie, en vous virevoltant autours sans vous lâcher.

''Allez …'' S'encouragea-t-il. ''Au pire, qu'est-ce-que je risque ?...''

Il se releva lentement, et fixa encore son ancien ami quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrive à ouvrir la porte du local, et disparaisse à l'intérieur.

Puis, Naruto souffla un bon coup, et commença à avancer en direction du local. Il savait que Sasuke risquait de mal prendre le fait qu'il vienne lui parler, surtout quelques heures à peine après s'être prit un coup de poing dans la face … Mais il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement , et il devait au moins éclaircir certaines choses avec lui.

Ca y est … Il était devant le local. Il se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, droit comme un i. Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à empiler des boîtes qu'il sortait du carton sur une grosse étagère.

''Allez… Un peu de courage…'' Se souffla intérieurement le jeune homme.

Mais il n'eu rien à faire pour s'annoncer, car le brun ayant sentit une présence dans son dos, s'était retourné, et lui faisait maintenant face.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, au fur-et-à mesure que la surprise qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Sasuke se transformait en agacement puis en colère.

-J'y crois pas … Commenca Sasuke, la voix vibrante de colère. T'as pas dû retenir la leçon tout-a-l'heure …

-C'est pas ça. Lui répondit Naruto, en levant les mains au dessus de ses épaules, pour montrer à l'autre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Je veux juste parler.

-Ah, parler ! Rétorqua Sasuke avec un rire jaune, y ajoutant un petit geste théâtral de la main. Peut-être, mais tu vois, moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager vite-fait d'ici !

-Non.

Naruto avait répondu aussitôt, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sasuke plissa les yeux, et s'avanca d'un ou deux pas.

-Dégage. Répèta-t-il.

-J'ai dit : non.

Sasuke siffla, et s'avança cette fois à grand enjambées, dans l'intention de mettre une nouvelle correction au blond, mais ce dernier le devança, et sortit du local, chopant au passage la clé qui était dans la serrure. Il ferma à toute allure la porte derrière lui, et tournant la clé dans la serrure, enferma un Sasuke rageur dans le local. Des coups furent aussitôt tapés de l'autre côté.

-NARUTO ! Hurla l'enfermé, tout en cognant comme un forcené contre la porte. OUVRE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Je ne crois pas non … Lui répondit le blond. Comme ça, tu es obligé d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Mais t'as toujours pas compris que j'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications ! Et en plus je dois retourner en cours ! Alors, ouvres cette porte !

-Tu perd ton temps puisque de toute façon, tu es bloqué ici, et je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant que tu ne m'auras pas au moins écouté.

Les coups cessèrent, et Naruto crut entendre Sasuke jurer dans le local. Il laissa quelques secondes de silence, cherchant ses mots. Puis, Sasuke n'ajoutant plus rien, il décida de parler.

-Écoutes … Il y a 10 ans, je suis partit au Cap Vert, pour le travail de mes parents, ils ont eu une mutation. Je n'avais pas le choix, je pouvais pas rester seul ici … Tout s'est passé très vite … Ils ont reçus leurs lettres de mutation, et à peine une semaine plus tard, on déménageait. Au début, je ne comprenais pas. Je pensais que c'était comme des vacances, tu vois, que c'était une sorte de chose temporaire, qu'on reviendrait vite … Et je suis sûr d'ailleurs que c'est ce que mes parents m'avaient dit à l'époque pour que ce soit plus facile … Mais …

Naruto s'arrêta quelques instants, des souvenirs de l'époque lui remontant au cerveau. Il remarqua que Sasuke ne disait plus rien. Au moins, ça voulait dire qu'il l'écoutait … Le blond soupira, puis se colla dos à la porte, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, calant sa tête contre la porte. Puis, il poursuivit, un timbre de regret dans la voix.

-Tu sais … Reprit-il. Je m'en veux … Sincèrement. À l'époque, ça ne me paraissait pas si grave. Quand je suis partit, j'ai rien dit à personne, parce que je pensais que ça ne servirait à rien… Mais au fond, je savais que ça serait sûrement une longue séparation. J'aurais dû vous le dire, à tous… Et ça, je peux rien faire pour le changer. Je veux juste que tu sache que … Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant c'est du passé, et on ne peut plus rien y changer. Alors, tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'y faire : je suis de retour, que ça te plaise ou non.

Naruto se stoppa, et ferma les yeux. Voilà, maintenant c'était dit …

Il se releva, et attrapa la clé, qu'il fit lentement tourner dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Sasuke n'avait rien dit du tout durant son petit discours… Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il ouvrit la porte, et aperçu Sasuke, assis contre l'étagère au mur du fond, les jambes pliées, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, et la tête entre les mains, ses mèches noires cachant son visage au blond.

-Voilà … Commença Naruto. Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible de prendre une minute pour m'écouter …

-Tu es encore un gamin Naruto … Souffla Sasuke à voix basse. Tu penses qu'il suffit de présenter des excuses, et que tout est effacé ? Franchement … Tu es naïf.

Le brun se redressa, et se remit sur ses pieds, le visage baissé. Puis, il avança vers la sortie, sans un regard pour Naruto. Ce dernier serra les dents, puis attrapa Sasuke par le bras, ne voulant pas en rester là. Mais c'était trop pour Sasuke. Il se dégagea de la prise de Naruto violement, puis leva le poing, et lui colla une nouvelle droite sur la joue gauche cette fois, faisant reculer le blond d'un ou deux mètres. Mais la, Naruto se décida à réagir, et se redressa tout de suite, avant de saisir Sasuke par le col, et le poussa. Le brun, trop surpris pour résister, se retrouva vite bloqué entre le mur et Naruto.

-Et qu'est-ce-que je peux faire à part m'excuser, hein ? Cria Naruto. Faut que je fasse quoi, va-y, dis-moi ! Au final, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est toi le gamin !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès. Finalement, Naruto avait plus de force qu'il le laissait croire…

-J'veux pas d'excuse ! Lui cria finalement Sasuke. Et très sincèrement, je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu peux penser de moi ! Après tout, tu ne me connais pas ! Alors, ne m'approche plus ! C'est clair ?

Pour la première fois, la colère déforma les traits de Naruto. Fulminant, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sasuke, qui se figea, puis lui souffla :

-Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke ne répliqua pas, les yeux scotchés sur ceux d'un bleu azur du blond. Ces yeux… Ils l'avaient tant fasciné autrefois. Il n'avait pas comprit comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir des yeux aussi bleus…

-Je vois… Poursuivit Naruto. Finalement, tu n'es pas seulement qu'un gamin, tu es aussi immature…Trop obstiné pour accepter quelques excuses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dès que cela touche ta petite sensibilité… En fait, tu es encore plus pathétique que moi…

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tellement la colère et l'incompréhension l'étouffait. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il trouva la force de parler :

-Mais enfin Naruto, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu m'en demande trop là ? Je ne te dois rien, et tu es mal placé pour me dire le contraire !

Naruto voulut répliquer à son tour, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, et se libéra également de l'emprise de Naruto qui le laissa faire.

-Et ne réponds pas ! Ordonna Sasuke d'une voix pleine de menaces. Parce que là, je suis à deux doigts de t'en remettre une …

Puis, ne laissant pas de temps de réponse à Naruto, il quitta rapidement le local, plantant là Naruto qui ne l'en empêcha pas.

Une fois seul, Naruto se passa la main sur sa mâchoire gauche, qu'il sentait enfler légèrement, et le lancer tout autant que la droite. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé …

A suivre !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3, finiiiiiiiiii ^o^ ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Je posterais le 4 des que possible =) . Je vous demanderais donc un peu de patience ^^ !

Des remarques ? Des choses que vous avez aimées ou détestées ? Envie de faire des prognostics sur la suite ? N'hésitez pas a m'en faire part dans une review x) . Et encore merci de suivre cette fiction =D !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	4. Une fête ?

Le jeu du plus fort :

-Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils viennent du Manga Naruto, et sont à son auteur.

-Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (+ autres couples hétéros, yaoi que vous découvrirez ) !)

-Rating : M (possibilités de Lemons)

-Genres : Friendship, Comedy, Romance

-Résumé : Après 10 ans d'absence, Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha. Mais à quel point les choses ont-elles changées ? En tout cas sûrement beaucoup… Et Naruto va vite s'en rendre compte. UA, OOC.

-Notes de l'auteur : Pfiouh, le chapitre 4 est arrivé =D ! J'ai mis un peu (beaucoup) de temps à l'écrire celui-là, modifiant sans arrêts tel ou tel détail, changeant des éléments du scenario, et cetera… Voici le résultat final, et j'espère que cela vous paraitra satisfaisant =) … Et je remercie infiniment toutes celles (et ceux, on sait jamais x) !) qui suivent cette fiction, et qui l'apprécie ^^ . Je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette histoire continue a vous plaire =) …

Pour ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais il va me servir pour lancer la suite, ou ca va bouger un peu plus =) . Patience x) !

-Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubaki : Merci, je suis contente si ca te plait =) !

Guest : Bien sur qu'ils vont finir ensemble xD ! Mais chut, attendons de voir comment ca va évoluer ) ! En tout cas merci pour ta review ^^ !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Une fête ? 

Tic tac tic tac …

Sasuke serra les dents, ce bruit incessant commençant sérieusement à lui casser les pieds.

En fait, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas retourner en cours, où, bien loin de faire attention à ce que son prof pouvait bien déblatérer en face de lui, il n'entendait que le _tic tac_ infernal de l'horloge sur le mur qui semblait faire encore plus de bruit que tout les élèves braillards et insupportables ici présent .

Tic tac tic tac …

''Bon sang !... Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là ?''

En réalité, l'adolescent préférait se concentrer sur le brouhaha et ce tic tac permanent cela lui évitait de repasser en boucle une certaine scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Et à titre psychologique, car il se sentait sur le point d'imploser ! Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère, ou autre … Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Et là, c'était la migraine qui le guettait. De mieux en mieux …

Il jeta un regard à Neji qui était assis à côté de lui, puis replongea dans l'abysse de son subconscient. En fait, lorsqu'il était revenu en cours (après avoir mis 15 minutes pour ranger trois malheureuses boîtes …Mais la faute à qui, hein ?), Neji l'avait évidement questionné, mais il avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, c'était totalement inutile. Neji, bien que (trop) compatissant, ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider.

Un vrombissement dans sa poche de jean le fit sursauter. Un appel en plein cours, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait …

Effectivement, il lui suffit de sortir son mobile discrètement pour constater que le numéro affiché était celui de Pein. Décidément, depuis que son frère lui avait dit de s'occuper de lui, il prenait son rôle très à cœur, parfois même un peu trop …

-C'est pas le moment là … Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. Ca ne t'a peut-être pas effleuré l'esprit Pein, mais je suis en cours …

Veillant à ce que son prof ne regarde pas dans sa direction, il appuya sur la touche rouge avant de ranger son mobile.

-C'était qui ?

-Personne … Répondit Sasuke à Neji, sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

-Si tu le dis.

Et le cours passa sans autres incidents notables. Autant dire que ce fut 45 minutes de pure ennuis pour le brun qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du cours, trop occupé à ruminer ses sombres pensées que de réfléchir aux circonstances ayant conduit les batraciens aquatiques de la période pré-jurassique à venir poser leurs pattes palmées sur la terre ferme.

La sonnerie retentie enfin, au grand soulagement de Sasuke, mais aussi de tout les élèves, qui s'empressèrent de quitter la salle dans un vacarme infernal, avec les plus rapides qui avaient déjà quittés les lieux, et les flémards prêt-à-tout pour louper ne serait-ce que 5 minutes du cours suivant, et qui donc n'avaient toujours pas rangé leurs affaires et se réunissaient en petits groupes pour bavarder.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Neji à Sasuke, qui se dirigeait vers le hall au lieu de prendre la direction de leurs cours suivant, à savoir japonais.

-J'ai franchement pas envie de passer une heure de plus ici … T'as qu'à dire à Anko-sensei que je me sentais pas bien. De toute façon, elle gobe toujours tout ce qu'on lui raconte…

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas le cas de Tsunade-sensei.

-Rien à foutre. Soupira Sasuke. On se voit demain.

-Ok, à demain…

Ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction opposée. En fait, Sasuke voulait surtout oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Trop d'émotions en une fois … Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de retomber sur Naruto pour le moment.

Une fois dans le hall, il jeta un regard un peu partout pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de surveillants à l'affût, puis il fonça vers les portes de sorties. Heureusement, ils ne les fermaient jamais durant la journée. En moins de deux minutes, il était hors du champ de vue du lycée.

-Hey, Sasuke ! Par ici !

Sasuke tourna son regard vers le parking, et aperçu une voiture de sport bleue métallisée aux vitres fumées. La fenêtre côté passagers était ouverte, et il pouvait voir au volant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mi-long attachés en chignon avec une rose en papier, et les yeux bleus également entourés de fard à paupières noir, un piercing à la lèvre inférieure, et portant un ensemble pin-up gothique noir.

-Konan ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-C'est Pein qui m'a dit de passer. T'es pas censé être en cours ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, la réponse étant évidente. Mais la jeune femme se garda de faire une remarque, elle était mal placé pour le faire étant donné que ses profs au lycée savaient à peine à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Bon, on va pas rester plantes la. Monte.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et grimpa dans le véhicule à la place passager-avant.

-Comment ça se fait que Pein t'ais envoyée ici ?

-Bah, tu sais comment il est … Soupira Konan en actionnant le frein à main avant de prendre la direction de la sortie du parking. Il ferait tout pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire éjecter de chez ton frère. Alors il veille sur sa garantie, quoi …

-Franchement, c'est du n'importe quoi … Il m'a appelé en cours !

-Oui, je sais. Si ça te gêne, il faudra que tu lui en parle.

-Bof, pas la peine. Il ne m'écoutera pas.

Konan ne répondit pas, et se concentra sur la route. Sasuke lui, se renfonça dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait presque 2 ans que Pein vivait dans la villa de son frère et lui. Et tout ça parce qu'Itachi était trop parano, et qu'il s'imaginait que lui, Sasuke, n'était pas capable de se garder tout seul, ou de s'occuper de la baraque ! Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'à 17 ans, on est capable de se surveiller soi-même sans se tuer en se servant d'un mixeur, de la douche, ou du micro-onde !

Au bout de presque 10 minutes de route, et encore 10 autres dans la banlieue aux alentours de la ville, la voiture s'engagea dans une allée gravillonnée, entourée d'un jardin de style anglais. Finalement, Konan se gara devant l'immense villa, et coupa le moteur.

-Sasuke, on est arrivé. Déclara-t-elle en secouant légèrement l'adolescent par le bras.

-Ouais … Grommela-t-il en se détachant. Merci de m'avoir ramené Konan.

-De rien.

Une fois sortis du véhicule, la jeune femme sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac à main, et en glissa une dans la serrure d'une double porte en bois .Sasuke la suivit d'un pas morne. Il retira ses chaussures et les balança dans un coin du vestibule, puis tourna à gauche, entrant dans un vaste salon avec un canapé d'angle en cuir au centre, face à une télé qui ressemblait plus à un Home Cinéma qu'à un écran tout simple, puis tout au fond, une vaste cuisine séparée du salon par un bar en bois et en pierre. Derrière le canapé, une large baie-vitrée donnait une imprenable vue sur le jardin et la vaste piscine creusée au milieu. Eh oui, en tant que dirigeant de la société internationale d'hôtellerie de ses parents, Itachi ne touchait pas que le SMIC …

-Sasuke !

Le dénommé se tourna vers le canapé, d'où venait de se lever un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, yeux ambres, avec des piercings un peu partout et un look punk/gothique.

-Pein … Lui répondit le brun.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu sèches ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui a envoyé Konan, non ?

Ladite Konan, qui ne prêtait pas attention à la conversation, lança presque son sac sur une table basse en verre qui faisait l'angle près de la porte, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçons moderne qui menaient à l'étage.

Pein, qui l'avait suivie du regard, reporta son attention sur Sasuke et haussa les épaules.

-Je lui avait juste demandé de passer faire un tour à ton lycée. Tu répondais pas à ton téléphone.

-Parce que j'étais en cours, crétin … Maugréa Sasuke avant de prendre lui aussi la direction des escaliers.

-Au fait !.. L'interpella Pein, qui c'était ré-affalé dans le canapé. Itachi a appelé. Il revient ce soir.

-Ah ouais, génial …Il passe comme ca pour voir comment on va, mais dès demain ou dans deux jours, il sera parti … De toute façon je ne suis pas là ce soir.

-Quoi ? Comment ca ?

-T'occupes … Vous le saluerez pour moi.

Pein ne répondit rien. Sasuke se contenta de pousser un ''tss…'' d'agacement, puis grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avant de rejoindre sa chambre. De toute manière, c'était toujours comme ça. Depuis que son frère l'avait prit sous son aile à la majorité, il passait son temps à voyager pour son travail, et était très rarement là … Et quand il parvenait à se libérer, c'était seulement pour un jour ou deux, parfois une semaine, mais jamais plus … Il écouta a peine Pein lui crier dessus avant de foncer droit vers sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et la repoussa du pied pour la fermer. Sa chambre était l'une des plus grandes de la maison. Au milieu, un grand espace avec son bureau, une porte à droite menant à un dressing, Un mur entier était occupe par une étagère avec des bouquins, et il y avait face à l'entrée une petite baie-vitrée donnant sur un balcon face au jardin, et à gauche, de larges marches menant à un espace surélevé où se trouvait un lit immense et juste à côté, une porte menant à sa salle de bain personnelle. Ce qui faisait quand même un grand espace.

Il jeta son sac sur sa chaise de bureau, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Aaaaah… Putain… Pourquoi ce genre de truc m'arrive à moi ?...

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge sur son mur. 16h17. Le cours de japonais était sûrement fini.

Il se rallongea sur son lit en grognant, et ressassa ses sombres pensées jusqu'à ce que finalement, le sommeil l'emporte.

XXX

Plus tard, de l'autre côté de la ville, les cours de l'après-midi venaient de se finir, laissant place aux activités des clubs, ou le retour à la maison ou à l'internat pour ceux qui ne faisaient rien.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura qui venait de lui parler. Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire :

-Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas. On n'y peut rien … Tu as rendez-vous avec Deidara, Gaara a son club d'échec et Kiba est au club de Kendo … Je viens de débarquer, je me trouverai un club plus tard ! C'est pas important, je vais juste prendre le bus et rentrer chez moi.

- Tu ne veux pas que Deidara te dépose avant qu'on parte ?

-Non, je veux pas gâcher votre rendez-vous … Vous devez sûrement vouloir être un peu seul tout les deux …

-Comme tu veux … Mais si tu veux, je crois que Shikamaru est libre en ce moment.

-Euh, je l'ai vu avec une fille blonde … Ils avaient l'air occupés, donc…

-Ah oui, j'oubliais Ino … Grommela Sakura. Désolée.

Un blanc suivit, durant lequel Sakura détourna le regard, tandis que Naruto s'amusait avec la fermeture de son sac.

-Bon, je vais aller à l'arrêt, sinon je vais rater le bus. Tu devrais y aller, Dei' dois t'attendre.

-C'est vrai. Lui répondit la jeune fille. Eh bien … À demain !

-Oui, à demain.

Il suivit du regard Sakura se diriger vers le parking, avant de courir vers la voiture de son petit-ami, contre laquelle Deidara était adossé.

-Salut mon cœur ! Se réjouit Sakura en venant se blottir dans les bras de son copain.

-Salut. Lui répondit Deidara, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour. Ca a été aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude.

-Et pour Naruto ?

-Ca … Commença Sakura. Il est tombé nez-à-nez avec Sasuke ce midi … Il y avait de la tension dans l'air !

-Je vois. De toute façon, c'était prévisible … Et les autres ?

-Shikamaru, Kiba, et Gaara ont assez bien réagit. Et Temari ne l'a pas encore vu, mais j'imagine que Shikamaru va le lui dire. C'est juste Sasuke… Et évidement, Neji est de son côté.

-Normal … Soupira le blond. C'est son meilleur ami. Et puis, il n'a pas connu Naruto.

Sakura ne répondit pas, se contentant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour aller quémander un nouveau baiser à Deidara, baiser que lui accorda bien volontiers le jeune homme, s'emparant de la bouche de sa petite amie. Finalement, Sakura cassa le baiser, et passant une main dans ses cheveux, déclara :

-Ca t'ennuie si on passe chez moi vite-fait ? J'aimerai bien aller me changer avant d'aller en ville.

-Pas de problème. Et Naruto, il rentre comment ?

-Il a dit qu'il prenait le bus.

-Ok. Allez, on y va.

Sakura hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la portière passager-avant, et s'installa tandis que Deidara prenait place côté conducteur.

Bientôt, la voiture démarra et quitta rapidement le parking. Un peu plus loin, une tête blonde aux yeux bleus suivait le véhicule du regard en souriant légèrement.

Sakura avait l'air heureuse avec son cousin … Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'ils finissent en couple, quelques années après son départ, mais bon …

Naruto soupira et aperçut au loin le bus jaune qui arrivait dans sa direction dans un crissement de freins. Et là le déclic…

-Merde ! S'exclama Naruto à voix haute. J'ai pas encore ma carte de transport ! Non mais quel con !

Et malheureusement, une plaidoirie avec le chauffeur ne suffit pas régler le problème, et le blond resta sur le trottoir, fixant d'un œil désespéré le bus qui s'éloignait, sans lui. Et mince … Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer ?

Il souffla bruyamment, puis sorti son portable pour avoir l'heure. 18h30. Bientôt, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à décliner…

-C'est malin … Marmonna-t-il. Va falloir que je rentre à pieds …

-Hey, Naruto !

Le blond sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Gaara ?

-C'est ça, surtout ais l'air content de me voir … Lui rétorqua le roux, vexé.

-Non, c'est pas ça … C-c'est que … Bafouilla Naruto. T'es pas censé être à ton club ?

-Ouais, j'suis censé … Soupira Gaara en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Mais le président du club est malade, et donc c'est annulé pour cette semaine. Je suis juste resté parce que j'étais de corvée pour la classe.

-Oh …

-Et toi ? Demanda Gaara. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ?

-J'ai pas encore ma carte de bus …

-Ahahaha, c'est con ! Ricanna Gaara. Comment tu vas faire ?

-Bein, j'vais devoir rentrer à pied … Et te marre pas, je trouve pas ça drôle !

-Excuse-moi.

-Non, c'est rien.

-j'suis désolé, je te dirais bien que je peux t'accompagner, mais là je vais en centre-ville, donc…

-C'est pas grave.

-Tiens j'y pense, t'as envie de sortir ce soir ?

-Hein ? Questionna Naruto. Tu veux aller où ?

-Ah oui, tu viens d'arriver, t'es pas au courant… Ce soir, y'a une big soirée, organisée par un pote. Quasiment tout le lycée y va, ca va être géant ! C'est là que je vais ce soir. Tu veux y aller ?

-Je sais pas Gaara … On est en semaine, et je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents apprécieront que je…

-Naruto, naruto … Soupira le roux en roulant des yeux. T'es pas obligé d'y rester toute la nuit, ou de te bourrer la gueule. Mais ca te permettrait de faire des connaissances, et de revoir d'autres personne. Je suis quasiment sûr que Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari et les autres y seront.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres, tentant de trancher. Il savait que ses parents n'aimait pas qu'il sorte la nuit, et surtout en semaine… Surtout qu'il ne les avait même pas appelés ! Mais d'un autre coté, il avait toujours apprécié les fêtes, et c'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer (si possible) du temps avec ses anciens amis. Roooh, ses parents n'allaient quand même pas lui reprocher de vouloir se changer les idées, si ?

-Bon, tu te décides ? Insista Gaara en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Bon, c'est d'accord … Soupira Naruto avec un sourire amusé. Franchement, tu me fais faire des conneries là …

-Hey, si tu veux pas, t'as qu'à dire non ! Rigola Gaara, en prenant la direction du centre-ville. Bon, viens avec moi, tu ne vas pas te ramener à la soirée habillé comme ca ! On va chez moi, je vais te prêter des fringues.

-C'est d'accord. Acquiesça Naruto, tout en saisissant son sac qu'il avait laissé sous l'abribus. Je te suis !

XXX

Une heure plus tard, dans la banlieue de la ville, un jeune brun sortait de chez lui d'un pas nerveux, téléphone portable à la main, et un paquet de cigarettes dans l'autre, se dirigeant vers une décapotable argentée garée juste en face du grillage.

-T'es en retard ! Râla Sasuke, tandis qu'un jeune homme, qui semblait un peu plus âgé que lui sortait de la voiture, passant une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets argentés.

-Ca va, t'énerve pas… Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal avec la ponctualité.

-Suigetsu … Soupira Sasuke. Ca ne sert à rien d'aller à cette soirée si on arrive avec une heure de retard !

-T'exagère, j'ai que 20 minutes de retard… Répliqua ledit Suigetsu, en jetant un regard à sa montre, les sourcils froncés.

-Laisse tomber… Soupira le plus jeune, se dirigeant vers la portière avant du passager. Bon, allons-y.

- Ton frangin ne devait pas revenir ce soir ?

Sasuke releva des yeux à la colère mal contenue vers Suigetsu, le fixant silencieusement. Mais voyant que l'argente ne se démontait pas, il soupira, avant de répondre tout en montant dans la décapotable :

-J'ai pas franchement envie de le voir. Et puis ca ne te regarde pas.

-Comme tu veux…

Suigetsu haussa les épaules, et monta à son tour dans la voiture, prenant la direction du centre de Konoha dans le silence.

A suivre !

Eh bien voila, le chapitre 4 est terminé =) . J'espère que cette fiction continue à vous plaire ^^.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment donné un caractère de cochon à Sasuke, mais moi je l'aime bien comme ca x) ! Et puis, il se bonifiera (ou pas) avec le temps xD ! Et Naruto y sera pour quelque chose ! Mais patience ! Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite … Si vous voulez savoir, je vous conseille de lire la suite !

Reviews please ? Comme ca l'auteur sera contente et écrira plus vite xD !

Byye~~ !


End file.
